What If I Failed Them?
by binarose
Summary: What would happen if, when Voldemort was dead, Kingsley went to Harry with a proposition? My interpretation of the 19 years from 2nd May 1998 to 1st September 2017. Not like many other stories like this; cliche free, read authors note
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know this type of story is so over done, so I am going to try and avoid cliche things like Harry's depression (no doubt he had it along with survivors guilt, but my story, the way I'm writing it, let's it affect him a bit later), Ron's jealousy ( i feel he learnt his lesson) and I feel Hogwarts was my home as much as any fan, however, I'm not going to focus on it a lot; Harry will pay for it to be repaired and it will be able to opened again in the September, I haven't decided yet if I want Ginny, Hermione and Luna to return yet though. I feel like the golden and silver trio's should have been given a few years to re-cooperate before being asked to take jobs or whatever. And I also love Hinny and Romione, but I'm not going to go into loads of detail; yes, they are together, but they have just finished school, and regardless of the fact they are of UK age, I'm not rating this M, and they are new relationships, and they are British, it will be awkward hugs and sideways glances for a little bit. Please rate and review guys :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

A strong hand knocked upon the front door of the Burrow, startling the dozing inhabitants at the breakfast table.

With only days having passed since the end of Voldemort's reign of tyranny, a feeling of fear passed over the majority of those in the kitchen, who all stared at the door intently, willing it and the person on the other side to disappear.

Mr Weasley rose and opened the top half of the door, revealing the newly appointed Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry Potter, the saviour of the Wizarding world was still not at ease, and since the defeat of Voldemort, felt on edge when it came to anyone outside of the Weasley clan and his best friend, Hermione Granger. He sprang to his feet, raised his wand at the Minister, and asked,

"Which two students were present with me during the attempted arrest of Albus Dumbledore, 2 years ago?"

"If I am not mistaken, Miss Cho Chang, and Miss Marietta Edgecombe, who was sporting a rather unfortunate skin ailment. Sufficient?"

Harry lowered his wand, and opened the lower half of the door allowing the Minister into the Burrow.

"I applaud you for not taking any risks with anyone outside your adopted family Harry, these will still be uncertain times, I am afraid, for a while to come"

Molly placed a plate of bacon and sausages in front of the Minister as he sat down, and he flashed a smile before turning his head back to Harry.

"Harry, we have a number of things to discuss. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable, but I think it would be best if some details were not spoken around everyone"

Harry looked at the Minister with questioning eyes.

"I understand that yourself, the youngest Mr Weasley and Miss Granger are extremely close, so I shall permit for them to accompany us to a safe place to discuss, but I wondered if anyone else should be knowledgeable in your eyes."

Harry took less than a second to decide who else needed and deserved to hear what he had to tell the Minister, and who he did not mind sharing with whatever Kingsley had to tell him.

"Ginny. And if you will permit me, I shall send a patronus to Miss Luna Lovegood and Mr Neville Longbottom."

"Very well. I would suggest Grimmauld Place to hold our discussion, however the location of the house, which is covered by a Fidelius Charm, is heavily compromised due to the sheer volume of people who know it, so may I suggest somewhere within the Ministry that I alone have control over? My office?"

"Agreed. Shall the six of us meet you in the Atrium around noon tomorrow?"

"That sounds fine. I shall see you then."

Kingsley stood and retreated to the door.

"Goodbye Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Weasley's" he exclaimed to the clan, and left the property with a brisk walk to the boundary, and a pop as he disapparated.

* * *

"Harry?" Ginny asked tentatively around the bathroom door

A mass of messy black hair appeared out of her bedroom door.

"Yes?" he said with a mischievous edge to his voice

The sleeping arrangements for the two young couples in the house, Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione had gone unchallenged since they had returned to the Burrow under the condition that _nothing _happened.

Harry couldn't bear sleeping without Ginny's warmth beside him to keep the nightmares away, and he knew Hermione and Ron were in the same position, each needing the other to fight away the night-time demons that haunted them, so each had agreed to the conditions, or at least not to be heard.

Ginny left the bathroom, vaulted down the couple of small steps to her bedroom, and shut the door behind her. Her face became quite serious.

"What does Kingsley want to talk to you about?"

"I guess," Harry began, "That he wants to find out where myself, Ron and Hermione have been for the best part of the last year, what will happen to the estates that I own, and he'll probably just tell me what Bill already did about how much is in my vault now that Sirius' and Remus' accounts have been added to the Potter vault."

Ginny smiled at the memory of a few days ago when Bill had approached Harry with the expression of being hit by a bus.

"Erm, Harry?"

"Bill?"

"We need to talk about your Gringott's vault."

Harry had looked scared at this thought.

"They haven't destroyed it have they? I know I shouldn't have broken in, but it all worked out for the best and..."

"Harry, chill. The goblins just wanted me to tell you that they have reviewed the last will and testament of Remus, and he wanted you to have his savings to help his son, and that due to the arrest of the Malfoy's, the Black family vault is currently in your command, as you are the last inheritant of the Black fortune, after Sirius' death. However, the Malfoy family still has control over the Lestrange vault, as Bellatrix made it clear in her will that Narcissa would have everything."

"How much is in all 4 of my vaults then? I know my parents had a fair bit, Sirius' vault was extensive, or so I was told, and I'd imagine the Black family has a lot of old money from way back when"

"Using the inflation rate on some of the older artefacts, and taking away the cost of rebuilding the Gringott's roof..."

"Agreed."

"You have 53 million galleons"

Harry's jaw had dropped as he had re-entered the living room.

Back in the present, Ginny pressed Harry;

"What are you going to do with all that money?"

Harry turned to face her and pulled her into a close hug, and looking down at her, said,

"I'm going to give a portion of it to Professor McGonagall, to help with the rebuilding of Hogwarts, and to commission a portrait of Professor Snape, then I'm going to open a vault for Andromeda to use for Teddy, and then I'm going to give a portion to your parents, as a thank you for their kindness since that first day on Platform 9 ¾ "

Ginny's eyes were swimming with the selflessness of her boyfriend.

"Oh Ginny" Harry whispered, as he hugged her tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This chapter didn't flow as easily as I wanted it to, but I had to get through it. No hating on my idea guys, and please rate and review**

Chapter 2

Harry's least favourite way to travel was by floo; he was still haunted by his first experience with the magical fire, and although apparition gave a similar feeling of sickness, at least Harry was in total control of it.

Unfortunately, there was no other way in to the Ministry, as Kingsley had sent an early morning owl saying that the fireplace had been set up to go to his office only, so that the six teenagers, all major catalysts in the turn of the war, would not cause a riot in the atrium.

It was 10 to 12, and a familiar pop, and a pop, were heard from just beyond the gate of the Burrow. Moments later, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom appeared at the door.

Ron pointed his wand at Neville;

"Who was Neville Longbottom's date to the Yule Ball, 3 years ago?"

Neville replied, "Ginny Weasley"

Ron lowered his wand, as Ginny raised hers at Luna;

"In our third year at Hogwarts, in our first Divination class, who did Professor Trelawney predict would befall a terrible fate?"

"Me. She said curiosity would be the death of me"

Ginny moved aside and allowed her former rebel friends inside.

"Shall we get going then?" said Hermione, looking down at her watch and grabbing at Ron

"I'll go first, with Ginny," said Harry, "Ron and Hermione, you follow after, then Luna and Neville"

Harry entered the fire, Ginny took his arm and stood beside him as he took a handful of floo powder and shouted "Minister's office"

A flash of green, time to blink, and Harry and Ginny rolled into a heap on the plush carpet of Kingsley's office.

They had just finished laughing at the state they were in and their landing position when Hermione and Ron landed on top of them.

* * *

A few cleaning spells later for the six teenagers, and a tidiness charm on the floor surrounding the fire, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville were seated at a circular table, looking at Kingsley.

"Let's begin. Harry, I understand that Bill has passed on the message from the goblins about the nature and condition of your vault?"

"He has"

"What do you intend to do with these funds?"

"I am sending a portion to Professor McGonagall to help with the rebuilding of Hogwarts, and to commission a painting of Professor Snape in the Headmasters Office. I am also setting up a vault for Teddy Lupin, for the use of his grandmother Andromeda Tonks, until he comes of age. Finally, I am giving a portion to each of the Weasley family, Hermione, Luna, Neville and to an elfish welfare charity, at the request of my elf, Kreacher"

Kingsley nodded;

"I trust you will keep some for yourself, for the future," his eyes flickered to Ginny at Harry's side, and then back to Harry, "You deserve a comfortable life. Regarding the elf, Kreacher, and the property in which he legally resides, Grimmauld Place, which is owned by yourself, do you intend to keep it?"

"I do, however, should the need ever arise again, the Order is welcome to use it"

"That is very generous Harry. As for the other property in your name," Kingsley leafed through his papers, "A cottage in Godric's Hollow, your parent's cottage, is in your name, and now you are of age, and not under constant threat, it is yours"

"I did not realise that it had been left to me, I thought it was kept as a monument to the sacrifice in the First War"

"It can remain so if you wish, however, yes, it is legally yours; you didn't think your parent's left you with nothing, did you?"

Harry lowered his head, smiling at the memory of Hagrid saying almost the same thing upon his first visit to Gringott's. He made a mental note to visit Hagrid when he had chance, perhaps when he visited Professor McGonagall to sign over the money for the restoration of his beloved Hogwarts.

"However Harry, there is something I must impart to you, that may affect all of your plans, should you decide on one option"

The teenagers sensed the change in mood in Kingsley, and all looked to Harry.

"We have found a way to pull people killed by magic back through the Veil." Kingsley said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Short chapter guys, sorry. I was asked by PM to explain how I thought pulling people back through the veil would work. This is the best I could explain it. Bear with me guys :)  
Rate and review please**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Back through the Veil?" Hermione said, as the voice of reason.

Ginny gently nudged Harry, who appeared to have gone into shock.

Kingsley continued;

"Yes, the Department of Mysteries has been working on a charm to pull people from death, to a fully re-animated state, able to remember their past lives, and to know that they were dead."

"Incredible" said Luna

"Won't it work like the Resurrection Stone that Dumbledore hid inside Harry's snitch, the one that belonged to the Peverell brothers? They will come back but will not be totally back in mind or spirit or whatever, because they do not belong here?" Ron asked

"It is not like that, the way the Resurrection Stone works is that it pulls back an un-animated form of the person straight from their point of death. The charm that has been developed pulls the deceased back through the veil, drawing their soul, so to speak back, rather than just their corpse, back to life, and restores their memories of their past life, up to their point of death. Then, if Harry would grant his permission, as the director of the Department of Mysteries asked for his approval before he went ahead, the job lies with us to fill them in on what they have missed in the time they have been dead" Kingsley explained, and moved his eyes to Harry, who was staring intently at his shoes.

Harry croaked;

"You could bring my parents back. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Dumbledore, Snape, Fred, Colin..."

"Unfortunately, the charm only works on those who have been killed by magic. Professor Snape, as you told me, was killed by Nagini, Voldemort's snake, he could not be brought back." Kingsley explained further

"And Professor Dumbledore was already dying, wasn't he Harry?" Hermione asked

"If that is true, we could bring him back, but he would still be affected by the illness that was killing him, he would die a natural death. We cannot prolong the life, we just jump start it again, if you will"

Harry remained silent.


End file.
